The Way It Goes, Isn't The Way It Should
by Deavyn Chase
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in New Moon she becomes the next Charmed One. Set in the last season of Charmed and after Edward leaves in NM. Bella's juggling college,sisters,magic,charges,the Cullen's coming back and being taken by the Angel of Death. -?- HC
1. Prolouge

'_**The way it goes, isn't the way it should' **_

_**Prologue**_

_**Paige's P.O.V.**_

_**Today is my college graduation day. I am graduating with Pheobee and Billie. I am Paige Bella Halliwell now. I used to be fragile Isabella {Bella} Swan. **_

_**A lot of things changed five years ago. I used to live with my 'mom' Renee in Phoenix Arizona. She remarried a guy named Phil that was a baseball player. I knew it made her unhappy to stay home with me when he was traveling so I moved with my 'dad' Charlie Swan in Forks, Washington. I didn't like it at first then school started. I met this family called the Cullen's. I fell in love with Edward Cullen. A vampire. The Cullen's were 'vegetarian' vampires which means the didn't eat humans but only animals. We ran into three nomad vampires on night and they tried to kill me. In the end one of them ended up dead, the other one 'vegetarian' and living with some friends, and the last one gone. A couple of months later it was my birthday. I cut my self while opening a present and Jasper tried to attack me. A few days later they all left me. I started hanging out with my friend Jake and became 'zombie Bella'. Jake started ignoring me and a few weeks later I found out I was a witch. **_

_**A Charmed One to be exact. I am the youngest sister. There was originally three charmed ones. Prudence {Prue}, Piper, and Pheobee. They found out they were witches, charmed ones and fought demons for three years. Then one demon succeeded in killing Prue. Without my amazing sister Prue there was no power of three. I went to her funeral because I met her a few times at college , worked with her a bit at Buckland's, hung out with Pheobee every once in a while and was a very recent customer at Pipers club. I also knew Prue's friend Andy for a while and hung out with her through him as well. I found out I was the next charmed one, had three sisters, and was adopted soon after. **_

_**Ever sence then I have been fighting demons and living with my sisters. Piper married an angel or white-lighter named Leo Wyatt. She bought a club called P3. She had Wyatt and Chris, then Leo was taken away by the Angel of Destiney. Pheobee gave up on trying to find love and just focused on magic and us but the elders assighned her a cupid that she's been ignoring and annoying by not corroperating. She works for The Bay Mirror as an advice collumist called, 'Ask Pheobee'. She recently got her own condo and gave her room to Billie. We didn't like the idea of being gone and it was different this time. At least we know we wouldn't loose her like Jason and Hong Kong. Billie was a new witch that found out she had powers. She's also my charge. We took her in, protected her and taught her everything we know. She's been searching for her sister since she found out her sisters kidnappers were demons. Wyatt and Chris the best nephews I have been a lot better since I found my sisters and wouldn't trade them for anything. Piper may be oldest but I'm Prue all over again for them. They're protector and practical one. I live in the manor in Prue's old room. I didn't change very much of it. Barely anything. I respected my sister and it felt wrong to change anything. I loved Prue. I always have her Prue necklace on . It was all I had of her and didn't want it gone. We haven't talked to her since she died but I am going to as soon as I can find a way around Piper. She didn't want us to talk to Prue yet.**_

_**Things were about to change and it won't be good.**_

_**The way it goes, isn't the way it should.**_


	2. Am I Paige O r Bella!

"_**Celebrate Paige! You just graduated!" Pheobee tried to give me enthusiasm. She took a drink of her soda or alcohol. I wasn't really sure at the moment. **_

"_**You just graduated too so you go celebrate and let me stand here." I attempted to persuade her. I was behind the counter at P3, serving drinks for Piper while she was talking to the band. The band she booked is having some 'creative differences' as Billie put it. **_

"_**No. That's not fair! Come on, Paige." Pheobee tried to persuade me. I looked at her. She had on a short black dress with black heels on and her hair up. She did her make-up then played 'Bella-Barbie' as I used to say. Flinch. **_

_**Between her, Billie, and Piper I was in a white strapless dress that came to a little above my knees. It had a thick blue belt under the upper torso and I had on blue heels. Being a witch taught me impeccable balance. My dress is really a bridesmaid dress but who am I to complain?? 'Oh, yeah. I'm the one wearing it.' I thought bitterly. 'Why am i bitter?' I pushed that thought aside as i shot Pheobee a look and answered her.**_

"_**I'm going to go home if you don't stop." I threatened. **_

"_**Let's get this party started." Billie said sitting on a stool. Her blonde hair was down. She had on a short red dress that had spagetii straps and black desighn's on the bottom. She also had black heels. **_

"_**Are you even legal to be in here??" I asked rudely. Why did i say that?**_

"_**Nope but I'm glamoured." She answered looking around. "Who's the Pheobee?? An admirer??" Billie grabbed her arm and half turned her.**_

_**"Probably here beacuse of Coop. Can't he take a hint?" Pheeb's complained. **_

**_"Coop or the guy?" Billie wondered, to keep up. _**

**_"Coop. I don't want love." Pheeb's drank more of her drink._**

_**A tall guy with long blonde hair was standing a few tables away. He had blue eye's and looked to be about twenty five. He was in a blue dress shirt and dark blue denim jeans. **_

_**I noted to kill Billie later and walked from behind the counter. She shouldn't be using magic and risk personal gain. **_

"_**I'm going home. The elder's have been calling for five minutes." I half lied. They just called and I was going home to try to talk to Prue again. "Bye." I didn't let her object. I walked past a lot of people talking and drinking.**_

_**"Where is she going? I told you to keep her here? I'm worried. She hasn't been herself lately." I heard Piper say. "It's like she's not here and drowning herself in demon's."**_

_**"I konw sweetie. She's going through something. But we have to leave her be. She doesn't want us to help. We all did it." Pheobee said to Piper. I looked down and orbed. **_

_**I was standing in front of the potions table in the left part of the room. I threw a mix of potion ingredients I specially made yesterday. It had a pinch of rosemary, a sprig of cypress, and a yarrow root. Then I ground it and put a little of my blood in it to call a lost witch.**_

'_**Powers of the witches rise,**_

_**Course unseen across the skies,**_

_**Come to us, we call you near. **_

_**Come to us, and settle her.**_

_**Blood to blood, I summon the,**_

_**Blood to blood, return to me.' **_

_**I repeated from memory. The jingling went off in my head again.**_

"_**You shouldn't ignore you're white lighter side Paige." A voice said from behind me. I turned but it wasn't who I thought. **_

"_**I think I can." I said and threw some more ingredients into the pot. A tall elder with blonde hair to her shoulders and the traditional robes was standing there. **_

"_**We have a new charge for you and you're sisters. A family. They are in danger of demon attacks because of you're past with them. You will save someone very valuable to you if you protect them. You will loose many if you don't. They will be here on Friday." The elder said and disappeared in blue orbs. I looked to where she was standing. My bangs fell in my eye's.**_

_**Loose someone valuable. Who?? Why are they coming here?? Why Friday?? What family would be in danger because of me?? Beacuse of what i am……. Or who I am??**_

_**Who am i now?? Am I Human Bella mixed with a new Witch Bella..................or have i changed enough to go from fragile Human Bella to go Witch Paige.......??......... A completely different person???? Who am I???**_

_**What i do know is Piper was right. I haven't been the little sister they need. I've been snappy and sarcastic. Not talking to them if possible. I was drowning myself in demon's and Prue. I was spending a lot of time apart from my sister's and trying to find……………… something…….. **_

………………………_**..Who was i now……???…………I'm not the same fragile human girl that fell in love with a vampire, but yet I am….......someone….. I can't let Bella go, but I have to be Paige now. Bella couldn't survive this, but Paige has to. For her sister's, her nephew's, Leo's sake, Billie, the inoccents and my charges. **_

_**I hate how I am acting and how I am thinking. But what can I do?? **_

_**Great, more identity issues................. I guess the question is now...............**_

**_ Can i be a mix of Human Bella and Witch Bella or am I Paige, and never can be Bella again??? Did i losse that much of myself that i can't even pretend for my family now???_**

**_ More identity issues and I hate it, am I Bella or Paige now??_**

**_(((((A.N.: I hope i lived up to you're hopes. The point of the chapter is too show that Paige isn't notcing much and can't be anyone anymore. Can she Bella, a witch/whitelighter/sister, or Paige, a new person that is fearless and notices nothing?? I know a lot of you, if not all of you know who the family will be, but my ending will totally shock you, i hope. I accept flames, thought's, compliment's, complaint's, idea's and whatever else you wolud like to say. Thank you. 'End of A.N.')))))_**


	3. Confusing Dream's Leave You Confused

_I fell asleep a little after the elder left, on the couch in the living room. My dream was very strange._

_I was in a outside, next to a place I know by the golden gate bridge. It was raining hard and I was soaking wet. A tall, pale girl was standing in front of me. She had long brown hair and was in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Her eye's were deep and green. _

"_Who are you?" I asked. I didn't think she would hear me because of the blowing wind and hard rain that was turning into hail. _

"_Isn't it obvious?" The girl said in a familiar voice. "I'm Bella…….. I'm you." I heard her clearly._

"_How?" I asked. "I am Bella." _

"_You were. You are now not who you think. You were Bella. A human girl, full of innocence. Now you are a witch, white lighter, sister, aunt, charmed one, sister in law, protector of the innocent. You are a Halliwell now." The girl said. She tilted her head to the side. "You want to be the same innocent and protected human girl that dated a vampire and was safe. Not a witch, white lighter, sister or anybody's anything."_

"_I don't want to be the human girl that dated a vampire. I want to be a witch. I have duties to my sisters and my line." I lied. _

"_Do you?" She asked. She looked calm and humored. I noticed the water wasn't hitting her. "You don't want this. You want you're new family and want the family to come in two days because you KNOW who they are." She said and paused. "You want the Cullen's to come. The question is: Will you let Bella pick the Cullen's, or let Paige pick the Halliwell's. If you mix worlds, you will not be anyone because you will die. You're familys will die. Will you let them die? No matter who you want to be or what you want. What do you really want?" She disappeared and I heard a scream. "Help!" Someone yelled. _

_A tall girl with short, curly, bronze hair and deep green eye's appeared in front of me. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white tank top, a black hoodie, and a pair of black boot's. She held something up to me. It was a charmed sighn on a chain. _

"_Take this. That girl was the demon dream sorcerer, from the future. This necklace will protect you. I put it in the book. Read the page it's on and follow the instructions. The whole future Chris tried to save will be in vain if you don't. You and both you're family's will die." She smiled a crooked smile. "You will find who you are in time. I am proof of that. Don't give up hope on Prue or life in general. I must go. Goodbye." She orbed in green orbs. _

"_Wake." I heard the girl's voice whisper. _

_I looked around. I was laying on the couch._

_What?????? _


	4. Hi Wyatt, Chris, And My Daughter!

"_Paige!" Piper yelled. "Can you watch the boys? I have to run to the club." She asked. She walked in and looked at me. I just stood up off the couch. That was a weird dream. _

"_Umm…… Sure. I might need to leave though." I hoped she didn't ask where. _

"_Where?" Great! My luck is great!_

"_Well…………. Okay. Did you vanquish the dream sorcerer? Right, with Prue. I remember reading that. Anyway's he was manipulating my dream. Or that's what the second girl said, That also said to check the book of shadows because there's directions in them for me too follow or the future is destroyed." I said quickly. I took off to the stairs. _

"_What? What girl?" Piper asked, following me. "Did you figure out that charge family is?" I winced. _

"_Yes, I did. I will get to that, probably never…" I muttered. "The girl was from the future. She said that if I didn't follow her directions then the future is in vain." _

"_What are the directions?" Piper asked._

"_I don't know that, now do I?" I opened the book. Piper walked around to read behind me._

'_Dear Paige, _

_I know you're confused. This is the only way to save the future. I know Piper is probably reading this behind you. So like her. Anyway's, You need to follow the directions at the exact right time or it will screw it up. The paper and necklace's on the page behind this are magically enchanted. The black one is for Piper. The red one for Pheobee. The blue one for you. The white one for the boy's whitelighter, you'll know exactly who when she get's there. The green one's are for you're charges. The silver on is for Billie. The orange one's are for the boy's. The purple one's have healing power's. Only use them if an emergency. Chris put a potion spell with the stuff you'll need to make six batches. I'll send more if needed. Wyatt put a spell to go back in time, go to the future, and return as well. The boy's white lighter will know how to use them. Some one very unexpected will arrive in a few hours, The Cullen's, and it will destroy you're life in you're Eye's, but you have to 'hold you're head high and face it straight on' as the boys' white lighter says. Thing will only get worse before better. Be open. Take you're anger out on them, they'll deserve it._

_As for Piper, You will Get Leo back. There's no doubt on this end. I know you want to give up, forget the fight between good and evil, but you are so close to putting good above evil for every generation to come. 'You have to accept the bad and be welcome to the good, so when it comes you' can invite it in.' -Elena Gilbert. I know Paige is acting weird, she's having identity issues. She can't pick between Bella or Paige, but you need to help her no matter what she say's. The power of three will get through anything. Face it Paige, she needed to know. Pheobee and the boy's white lighter as well. _

_I know these next few weeks are going to be hard. Some much is going to be changed. Things gained, other's lost. Just don't get mad, and stick together. _

_-I-PAITENCE RENESMEE HALLIWELL -I-' The page read. _

_Underneath that was another set off handwriting. _

'_It will be a long journey for all of us. I know, as Paige will teach us, as our magic teacher, "Magic may work in strange and mysterious ways that don't make sense but magic always works'. Paige, you're search for Prue will pay off in the strangest way possible. Please, don't give up hope on dad, mom. You will get him. Don't give up hope on Billie either. You will want to and it will seem like the only thing possible , but it's not her fault. I love you all. I love you mom. Be safe and fight for the future generations. It's worth it._

_Wyatt Halliwell' _

_Three other set's off handwriting were on the next page. One was appearing as I turned it. _

"_Let's sit." I said. I picked the book up and sat on the couch. Piper sat next to me. _

'_Aunt Paige and mom, _

_I saved the future for all of us and not just me. Please, don't give up. We will all see you soon-' _

_We both stopped reading the book as we heard a bang downstairs. We jumped up and I set the book down. _

_We took off down the stairs. Future Chris, a guy, and the girl from my dream were standing there. They all jumped out of the way as a demon we haven't seen before shot lightning at them. _

"_What the hell?" Piper yelled. _

_Chris tried to freeze them but he wouldn't freeze. I orbed the lightning back at him and he exploded. _

"_Thanks, Aunt Paige." The other guy said. All three of them stood together. _

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_Wyatt." Chris said. "The Wyatt we saved. Hi, Aunt Paige. Hi, mom. Where's Pheobee, Billie, and Coop?"_

"_Hi, honey. Wyatt. Pheebs Is at the condo, Coop is bugging her and Billie is at college, for once. Who's this?" Piper asked and looked at the girl's. _

"_I am Patience Halliwell." She took a bow. Wyatt and Chris smiled. "The messenger of these two. Just kidding. What day is it?" I looked to Piper. _

"_Friday. You were asleep for a day and half a night." Piper explained. I nodded and looked back to Patience, Chris, and Wyatt. _

"_Am I not invited to the family reunion?" Pheobee asked walking in. _

"_Hi, Aunt Pheobee." Chris said. _

"_Hey, Aunt Pheobee." Wyatt said. _

"_Hi." Patience said. Pheobee looked to us. _

"_Wyatt, Chris and….. Patience." Piper said. "Who's are you?" She looked at Patience. _

"_That is a secret, Aunt Piper." Patience said. We looked to Pheobee. _

"_Not me." She said. They both looked at me and I looked at Patience. She looked a lot like me. _

"_Your'e……….. mine?!" I asked. _

"_And the secret is out." She bowed again. "I am you're daughter." _

"_Sugar high." Chris said. Wyatt and Patience laughed. _


	5. Prue Is Here?

"_**Your'e my daughter?!" I asked again. **_

"_**A family gathering. How sweet." A voice said. I had only met her twice before. Grams was standing on the stairs, with mom behind her. **_

"_**Hi, girls." Mom said. **_

"_**Good, you're all here." An elder said orbing in. **_

"_**I will tell them." A voice I never though I would hear said. We all turned to the new voice. **_

"_**Prue!" All three of us exclaimed. She walked up to us. We were all frozen. Piper and Pheobee rushed to her. She hugged them for a minute. They were both crying. **_

"_**What's going on?" Billie asked. She was coming in from the kitchen. **_

"_**Hey, Billie." Chris said. **_

"_**Hi, Aunt Billie." Wyatt said.**_

"_**Hi, Billie." Patience said. **_

"_**Hello, Billie." Grams said. The had met once. It didn't go so well.**_

"_**Hi, Billie. I'm the girls mom." She nodded, confused. **_

"_**I'm they're sister. Prue." Prue said. We all looked back to her. She let go of Piper and Pheobee and walked up to me. **_

"_**You never gave up on getting me back. You instantly loved me. I'm gratefull for that." She hugged me. Piper and Pheobee hugged both of us. All four of us were crying by now. **_

"_**How are you here?" I asked. My voice broke. **_

"_**The elders made me a white lighter, two years ago. They said I would be needed and they owed you. The angel of destiney said it was my destiney to die and come back." Prue said. We all laughed. **_

"_**Hey, Prue." Chris said. She untangled her self. "This must be Future Chris." She looked to Wyatt. "You must be Wyatt." She looked to Patience. "You must me Patience. She looked around. "Where's Allie, Pay?" **_

"_**She'll be here soon. She got tangled up with the elders. They said we couldn't time travel and change the future. She's taking care of them." Prue nodded.**_

"_**How do you guy's know each other?" Piper asked. **_

"_**We go way back. "Prue answered with her devious smile. I brought them here.**_

_**The doorbell rang. "Everybody let's take this to the attic. Paige get the door." Prue said and walked up the stairs. Everyone followed her but Billie. **_

"_**Billie, get the door." I took off up the stairs. **_

"_**Well, hey!" Billie yelled after me.**_


	6. Glamoure Me You Know Them?

"_So why are all here?" Piper asked. I walked into the attic. _

"_Paige! Get back here!" Billie yelled up the stairs. Everyone ignored her. _

"_Well, you see mom-" Wyatt was attempting to say but Chris cut him off. _

"_Wyatt lost his powers, and to stop you're deaths, again." Chris answered. _

"_Blunt Chris. Just blunt." Patience said and smirked. _

"_What happened, happens." Pheobee asked._

"_You loose the battle to get dad back. Then, future Piper is the only one that survives. So she travels back in time and screws it up again. So we are intervening before that happens and set it right." Chris said. I was purposefully not talking. _

"_How'd you loose you're powers?" Prue asked. "I know future me brought you here but she didn't tell me why." _

"_I thought you, you brought them here?" Pheobee asked. I snuck over to the book and opened it to the glamour page. I envisioned a short girl with short black, curly hair to her shoulders, a bell like voice, and light brown eyes. I snapped my fingers quietly. I made it so my family saw me and everyone else saw the glamour._

"_One of me did." Prue answered. _

"_Girls. Pay attention." Grams scolded. _

"_Paige, what are you doing?" Piper asked._

"_Nothing." I answered. _

"_She did a glamour. Let here because it will only work for a few hours. Knowing mom, she'll throw someone through a window or something." Patience said, with a devious smile. I stuck my tongue out at her. _

"_And the sisters are in here." Billie was saying. She led seven people in the room. All tall, beatifull, hazel eyed, vampires. _

'_**Block my feeling,**_

_**One sister of three, **_

_**Let me feel nothing, **_

_**I call on the.' I muttered, no human could hear. **_

"**This is Piper, Pheobee, and Paige. Then this is Wyatt, Chris, and…….." Billie trailed off.**

"**Patience." Patience said. **

"**Right. Then there's Grams and Patty." Billie finished introducing.**

"**Hi. I'm Prue." Prue said. "You must be Carlisle." She looked to Carlisle. I looked at all of the Cullen's. I felt nothing. No pain, no happiness. Nothing. My spell worked. I actually felt empty. **

"**These are you're charges?" Mom asked, looking at me. "Hello, Carlisle. Esme. How have you been?" **


	7. Keeping The Glamour And My Sanity

"_**How do you know them?!" I asked. This is not happening. I would be shocked, but I did a feeling spell. **_

"_**Yes. These are the Cullen's." Mom said. **_

"_**How do you know them?" I asked.**_

"_**Oh." Piper muttered. She froze the Cullen's. "Paige, how do you know them?" **_

"_**I knew Carlisle a few year's ago. He helped us destroy a demon. How do you know them?" Mom asked me. **_

"_**Clearly, not in a nice way. She glamour herself and blocked her feelings. Most likely an empath, on of them." Grams said. I shot her a look.**_

"_**I fell in love with one of them. He left me, and his family followed. I never saw him again then I found out I was a halliwell. Not much to it." I said, clearly not wanting to open this subject. The spell was wearing off. **_

"_**Don't forget to mention he's my dad." Patience threw in. **_

"_**And that you marry him." Chris threw in. **_

"_**I didn't and I won't. Thanks for adding that part." I said and looked to my sisters. Piper was completely shocked. She had her hands up by her neck and was looking from me to patience. Pheobee was looking from me to the Cullen's. Patience, Wyatt, and Chris were smirking. **_

"_**Payback for the future." Chris stage-whispered to me. I stuck my tongue out at him. **_

"_**Didn't I teach you girl's anything?!" Gram's asked.**_

"_**Mother! Calm down." Mom tried to persuade her. **_

"_**I mean a white lighter, a cupid, demons, warlocks, vampires. Didn't I teach you anything?" Gram's asked again. **_

"_**Mother! It's their life. I was with Sam remember?" Mom asked. **_

"_**Oh. Wrong choice to bring up." Prue said. **_

"_**And look how well that turned out." Grams said. **_

"_**Guy's." Chris tried to jump in. "Guy's. Grandma, Grams." He got there attention. "Focus. We know you don't like white lighters." Piper, Pheobee, Prue, Wyatt, Patience and I snickered and laughed. **_

"_**Paige, what happened?" Pheobee asked. I shrugged. **_

"_**More than nothing I'm sure." Prue muttered. Piper, and Pheobee laughed. Prue was holding back a laugh. **_

"_**No." I answered pointedly. "Nothing." **_

"_**Can we move on?" Chris asked. Piper waved him off. **_

"_**Come on, Paige you don't tell us anything." Pheobee whined. **_

"_**There's a reason for that Pheeb's. You can't keep a secret." Prue said.**_

"_**I can. I kept lot's of secret's like, umm……. You're surprise birthday party from when Piper was dating the ghost." Pheobee said. **_

"_**No. You kept the second one a secret and blew the first one." Prue looked at her.**_

"_**Pheobee! That was a surprise!" Piper said. **_

"_**Mom. My powers please." Wyatt said. **_

"_**How'd you loose them?" I asked. **_

"_**We were kicking demon ass-" Chris cut him off.**_

"_**I was kicking demon ass when all off a sudden Wyatt had no powers- " Chris interrupted but Wyatt cut him off.**_

"_**So we cast a spell and it led us here, which is where we were coming anyway." Wyatt finished. **_

"_**So you lost them here?" Mom asked. Chris nodded.**_

"_**I'm going to look for Christy." Billie said and tried to take off.**_

"_**No you're not. You need to study more." I answered, switching to white lighter mode. **_

"_**I've studied a lot. I need to find my sister." Billie said. "Can I study at the dorm?" Billie asked. **_

"_**If I find out you weren't studying, but, looking for you're sister, then I'm looking you in a crystal cage women." I threatened. She looked at my sisters. **_

"_**Would she?" Billie asked them.**_

"_**We'd help." Piper threatened with a smile. Billie nodded, a little freaked, and left. **_

"_**The elders are calling. I have a new charge? Prue said and orbed. **_

"_**Where is baby Chris and Wyatt?" Chris asked.**_

"_**At dad's- Grandpa's. You know how to get there?" Piper asked. **_

"_**Yeah. We were hoping he could jog my memory." Wyatt said.**_

"_**I want to go with you. I haven't seen Victor in a while." Mom said. **_

"_**Oh, please." Grams muttered. Mom, Wyatt, and Chris orbed out. **_

"_**Can you handle everything? I have to go to the club." Piper looked at me.**_

"_**And I have to go to work." Pheobee added.**_

"_**Sure, sure." I muttered. **_

"_**Bye." Piper called.**_

"_**Love you." Pheobee called and they walked out. **_

"_**Love you too." I called.**_

"_**Where are the necklaces, Mom?" Patience asked. **_

"_**In the book." I answered automatically. **_

"_**Can I see them? You guy's need to be wearing them." She asked.**_

"_**Yeah." I opened the book and handed them to her. They were the symbol on the book. **_

"_**You should erase the glamour. It's better if you do it now." She muttered and the door bell rang. I walked over to the window, past the frozen Cullen's. **_

_**It was a guy from a charges work. "I'll be right back." I orbed to the front door. **_

"_**Hi. Can I help you?" I asked. **_

"_**I was just wondering if you wanted to go for dinner with me?" He asked. I slammed the door and orbed upstairs. **_

"_**We need potions. Since we don't know what we're up against." Grams was telling Patience. **_

_**Patience froze. She had a blank look on her face. **_

"_**Patience?" I asked. **_

_**She held up a hand. I knew that look from Alice. **_

"_**Patience, what do you see?" I asked. **_

"_**The battle. It………. It's not……….. It ended.. Wait……….. Damain………. Billie…………." She trailed off. She looked at me then. **_

"_**Little Wyatt hasn't lost his powers yet." She said. "Not till the battle."**_

"_**Let them hang out with their grandpa." I said. I forgot to ask more about her vision because the Cullen's unfroze.**_

"_**Where'd everyone go?" Alice asked. She looked to Edward. I almost threw him through a wall.**_

"_**Don't try it mom." Patience warned. She was distracted.**_

_**Grams was downstairs, getting potion ingredients. **_

"_**I'm not." I answered. **_


	8. Giving Up

_**I took the glamour off. Everyone was shocked. I didn't want to pretend to be someone else. **_

"_**Bella!" Alice said. She ran and hugged me. I didn't move. "We missed you. So much." **_

"_**Hi." I said. I needed to get out of here. I needed to do a lot. **_

"_**I'm going to go see my cousins as little kids." Patience said. "Don't tease them to much. Aunt Piper will have you're head" I told her. **_

"_**Are you kidding? Piper absolutely loves me." She said in such an Alice way I was shocked. **_

"_**Maybe later, but not now. Give Piper, Pheobee, and Prue time." I told her. She rolled her eyes and looked a lot like her dad. **_

"_**The only ones I should worry about murdering me are demons and Chris and Wyatt." She said. "And you. For the future." She orbed out. I didn't even want to know. **_

"_**Do you guys have a house?" I asked the Cullen's. **_

"_**You need to get a handle on that girl." Grams told me about Pay. I rolled my eyes this time and ignored her. **_

"_**No. We came straight here." Alice said. I felt the spell slipping more. **_

"_**Come on. Let's get you all something to do." I muttered. I walked out of the attic with them following me. **_

_**I walked into my room first. "Here's my closet. Don't throw anything out or add to it." I looked pointedly at Alice. **_

"_**I will and you'll love it." Alice said. Rosalie hugged me I was shocked.**_

"_**I'm sorry about how I acted. I just didn't want you to throw away you're life for something you weren't ready for." She said. She went over to the closet with Alice. They stayed in there to look at my clothes. **_

_**I walked into the living room. I grabbed Pheobee's laptop and handed it to Emmett. **_

"_**Have fun." I told them, being Emmett and Jasper. Emmett hugged me tightly. **_

"_**Put me down." I told him. I couldn't breathe. He set me down, laughing. **_

_**Jasper was the next to hug me. "I'm sorry, for everything." He told me.**_

"_**Nothing was you're fault." I answered.**_

_**They sat at the couch. I led Carlisle, Esme, and Edward to the book shelves. I pointed to some medical books Carlisle would like to read. **_

"_**These are all of our books. A lot of them are very old and are from tribes no one has ever heard of before." I told him. Carlisle stopped to look at them. He hugged me as well. **_

"_**It's great to see you again." He said. **_

"_**These are architecture and history of the house. If it mentions the Nexus, don't look for it." I told Esme. I put a few maps, drawing books full of architecture, history books to the manor and my laptop on the table for her. **_

_**She hugged me. "It's good to have you back Bella." She said.**_

"_**Feel free to get what ever you need." I said loud enough for all of them to hear. I led Edward into the study where our family kept a huge music collection. **_

"_**Here's our music collection if you'd like to look." I told him. I didn't look at him. **_

"_**Bella." He said.**_

"_**Not now." I told him. "Please." **_

_**I walked into the room Emmett and Jasper were in. **_

"_**If you want any video games or anything form the store will you guy's write them down so I can go get it?" I asked them.**_

"_**Of course Bella." Jasper said. He suddenly had a piece of paper and a pen in his hand and was writing something down. **_

_**I walked up the stairs and into my room. "I don't want a closet change but Pheobee would love one. Her room is across the hall." I told them. They were laying all of my clothes out. I noticed a lot of them were in a pile and a little were still hung up. I bet she's reducing my closet. **_

_**I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I needed to do something productive. I grabbed a sponge and started cleaning counters. A little while later, I was scrubbing the stove when Esme walked in with a map. **_

"_**This is fascinating Bella. This house has a very rich history." She said. She laid the map out on the table and was looking at it. Her face was bright and excited. **_

"_**I thought it was cool too." I said quietly. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail. "The Nexus actually Is downstairs and it's a spirit. This is house is built on a center of a pentagram." **_

"_**The architecture is very unique as well." She said. She sat at the table with a ruler and a marker. **_

"_**Center the house and then draw lines to the closest element. Water meaning the bay. Earth meaning the park. So on." I led as Jasper came in. **_

"_**Here's just a few games we would like. We can just go get them." Jasper said and handed me a paper. I took it with the hand that wasn't wet from the sponge and soap. **_

"_**I can. Or my sisters can. Don't worry about it." I said and read over the paper quickly. He walked out. Carlisle was the next to come in. **_

"_**These books are amazing. So much use and knowledge that was lost." Carlisle said, enthusiastically. **_

"_**We got them as gifts from charges around the world. A lot of them wanted to know our secret of healing but it was…….. Magical." I teased. **_

"_**Amazing." He said.**_

"_**A person you would want to talk to is Leo. He was a doctor In the army, like, seventy years ago or so. He was an avatar, an elder, and a white lighter. He's knows a lot more than we do." I answered. **_

"_**I will, thank you Bella." He said and went back to reading in the living room. **_

_**Alice and Rosalie came in next. "We have a lot of clothes on the way for you're closet and reduced it by far. Pheobee's was a lot harder to reduce." Alice said. **_

_**I ignored that comment since Patience orbed in and jumped onto the wet counter. **_


End file.
